The present disclosure relates generally to simulators and more specifically with capturing and displaying images on a simulator.
The TDS Simulator product and LEADER product from New York Air Brake (NYAB) produce tremendous amounts of data and information from both training and analysis sessions. The presentation of such information can take many forms for audiences of varying expertise in the subject matter.
Further capability was added to investigate accidents by playing back the event recorder data through the TDA, monitoring critical physical parameters. Through the years, data was collected from instrumented trains and laboratory experiments, allowing the models used by the TDA to be refined. On board data collection for off-loading is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,057 and 4,794,548.
As more Locomotive Engineers became familiar with the TDA display through training sessions, it became apparent that a real-time version of the TDA in the cab of a locomotive would offer substantial benefits in improved train handling. Earlier designs for on board computer controllers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,810 with a description of math models. A Locomotive Engineer Assist Display and Event Recorder (LEADER) system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,901, is a real-time, enhanced version of the Train Dynamics Analyzer (TDA).
The LEADER system has the ability to display a real-time or “live” representation of a train on the current track, the trackage ahead, the dynamic interaction of the cars and locomotives (both head end and remote), and the current state of the pneumatic brake system. As a tool for the Locomotive Engineer, the LEADER system allows insight into the effect of throttle changes and brake applications throughout the train providing feedback and information to the Locomotive Engineer not currently available. The information offered by the LEADER system provides an opportunity for both safer and more efficient train handling leading to enormous potential economic benefits.
The LEADER system has all the necessary information to predict the future state of the train given a range of future command changes (what if scenarios). With this ability, LEADER can assist the railroads in identifying and implementing a desired operating goal; minimize time to destination, maximize fuel efficiency, minimize in train forces, (etc.) or a weighted combination thereof. LEADER will perform calculations based on the operational goal and the current state of the train to make recommendations to the Locomotive Crew on what operating changes will best achieve these goals.
The LEADER system also has the capability of analyzing train handling by setting a standard for the run, collecting train operating and handling data from the run and determining operating constraints during the run which are not included in the standard run. The determination of operating constraints during a run also includes determining differences between the operating constraints during the run of those included in the standard. The train handling data is compared to the standard and the comparison is adjusted for the operating constraints. A report is created from the standard and the handling data correlating the energy usage for specific categories. These capabilities are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,106.
A method of analyzing train operational data recorded during each run of a train and transferred to a processing station to create a variable exception report is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,303. Operational and informational parameters are derived from the recorded operational data for each run. The operational and identification parameters and the corresponding operational data are stored as a standard database record for each run. The operational parameters are compared to selected exception values and the variance of the comparison are stored with the standard operational database record for each run. A search is then performed of the stored standard database records based on one or more of operational parameter, identification parameter, operational data and variance.
TDAs are usually available at a training site and are not typically mobile or portable. Also, LEADER systems are available on the train and are also generally not portable. There is a need in the industry for a truly portable simulator and playback station.
This disclosure describes a method by which the graphical results of the simulation session or actual train runs can be captured into a time sequenced graphical format (computer graphic images) which can be sequentially played on a standard media device on most any computer or video player. This would alleviate the need to provide a complete playback station to any potential user of the data. The presentation can be further enhanced to emphasize various aspects of the graphics using the suite of analysis tools available from the LEADER and Simulator Products.
In summary, the present disclosure is a method of processing and displaying train performance including analyzing train data received from the train or train simulator real time or from a data storage and preparing display data of the results of the analysis. Computer graphic images are created from the display data; and the computer graphic images are provided for display. A display may be a drive with the display data and displayed portions of the display data may be selected to be created into computer graphic images. The computer graphic images may be transmitted over the internet or stored on a portable store and ultimately displayed on a video player. The computer graphic images may be viewed and edited or enhanced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.